


Oshawotts, Tepigs and Snivies (oh my)

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (nah I'm joking he loves them), After THAT incident, Jihoon hates onibugis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Jonghyun calls, and Jihoon can't lie to his hyung.





	Oshawotts, Tepigs and Snivies (oh my)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

It isn't often that the staff at YMC let them have a phone call, so when their manager hands Jihoon a phone during a break with a simple "you have a call", Jihoon is a bit suspicious. He looks around for a hidden camera, before he places the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jihoonie." His chest tightened when he recognised the voice, his eyes widening.

"Jonghyun-hyung? Why..." wasn't he busy? Jihoon knew he was doing some Night Goblin or Suspicious Singer recording about now, so why was he calling?

"I heard about what happened with the fans..."

Oh.

Jihoon felt the memory resurface, and he blinked back the images of being touched and pushed and the sharp scratch on his arm- he stuttered out a mumble of "I'm fine" and blinked furiously. He thought he had gotten over it. Patched it up with a plaster and ignored it.

"You're not okay," Jonghyun says simply, and Jihoon can hear Jonghyun's anger bristling under the guise of normality. "Jisung-hyung told me."

Of corse he did.

Jihoon forced a smile, injecting joy into his voice. "I'm fine hyung. This is normal, I can handle it. They're just our fans, they only got a bit overenergetic."

The joke falls flat at Jonghyun's silence.

"Jihoon," Jihoon swallowed at the level tone of the Nu'est leader's voice. "Those aren't good fans. Don't give them excuses."

The last few words are echoed by someone behind him, and he turns, eyes wide and phone almost slipping from his hand. Jonghyun steps in to catch both the phone and his hand, giving a sympathetic hiss at the scabbing on his finger.

"Is there anywhere else you're injured?"

Jihoon only manages to shake his head, still awestruck at his crush's appearance. He looked like he just doused himself in water, before throwing on new, dry clothes. Jihoon flushed, looking away.

Jonghyun looked good when his hair was pulled away from his forehead.

"I'm fine hyung, why are you here? Didn't you have filming?"

"I finished as fast as I could before coming here. Why are they making you film even though it's so late?" He tutted.

"We were doing a CF," is what Minhyun answers when he appeared out of nowhere. He looked displeased. Jihoon flushed with shame. He knew Minyhyun and Jonghyun were close, so was it too much to assume..? Jihoon gently pried his hand from Jonghyun, slipping off the chair.

"Sorry hyung," he says to Minhyun, not looking at him in the eye. "Is it my turn? I'll just..."

He walked off, pretending to notice the tension between Jonghyun and Minhyun. It wasn't often that either of them got angry, and Jihoon hated that he was the one that caused the divide.

Shooting goes normal, he winks, does the stamp, tries not to go for third with the kukugaga, and they wrap up fairly quickly after that. Minhyun appears halfway through, without Jonghyun.

"Did Jonghyun-hyung go?" Jihoon asks after hesitating a bit.

Minhyun gave him a strained smile. "Yeah, I managed to get him to go home. The idiot probably didn't sleep the past 36 hours, knowing him."

Immediately Jihoon felt too selfish, making Jonghyun come to the shoot. Minhyun glanced at him and pats his head.

"It's not your fault. Jonghyun's just like that. I know you have no role in him coming here."

He exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Seriously, just because you like someone,"

Jihoon's head snaps up.

"Huh?"

Minhyun looked at him, before his eyes widened in realisation. He gave another frustrated sigh. "He didn't even tell you?"

He sighed again, before digging around his bag and pulling something out. "The idiot told me to pass this to you."

Jihoon took it quietly, face burning.

Minhyun sighed. "Ah seriously, don't show that face to anyone else or he'll get jealous."

Jihoon pushed his face into the plush Charmander, dressed in a pink sweater with an A on the back. It's a dumb reference to a message he sent to Jonghyun, but it makes his face too hot and red to be seen by anyone. The toy has a tape stuck haphazardly at the back, like it was pasted on in a rush.

"Get well soon :( don't put yourself down, you deserve more" it said, with a hastily drawn wartotle at the side.

He could only feel his chest tighten even more, and the smile on his face feels almost painful from how big it was.

He goes home tucked against Minhyun's side and clutching the toy as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh I got a bit angry about the sasaeng incident. Like Jihoon got scratched and Woojin pushed and last time Daehwi was literally manhandled, I'm scared for the kids (even though the two 99 liners are literally my age) 
> 
> In more lighthearted news, I might have just accidentally started like the Minhyun and Jihoon dynamic after Don't Think. They should have a ship lol EmperorWink? I think they fit well together though. Maybe one of these days I'll write a fic about them. 
> 
> Anyway, please do treat the boys carefully. They're idols, not toys to throw around. If you entirely love them, treat them like you love them, don't scare them or hurt them or give anyone any reason to hate them. (Seriously, the screaming during SNL was a bit...)
> 
> Also side note: yes, Black/White is my favourite generation, and Oshawott is my favourite Pokemon (it was my starter) 
> 
> Yeah I hope you liked the fic, I'm going to try and shut off so I can study or something :')


End file.
